SD016
Synopsis ''It's time for the Jublife Contest, and Yazmyne gets a surprise package from her mother, which is a dress, and Jillian explains that Coordinators in Sinnoh normally dress-up for Contests. Ethan surprises Yazmyne, saying that he'll be entering the Contest as well to fulfill a promise he made with Jillian before their journey began. Yazmyne and Jillian meet Shaina and her beautiful Umbreon. Shaina is revealed to have one ribbon and hits it off well with Jillian though she has a strong distaste for Yazmyne and Ethan for picking both gyms and Contests. '' ''When the Jubilife Contest is underway, Shaina appeals with Roselia, Yazmyne appeals with Espeon, Jillian appeals with Chimchar, and Ethan appeals with Turtwig. All of them give great performances, and they await the results. '' Summary The episode begins with Yazmyne reading a message from the Pokegear she received in Johto that asked her to standby at the Jubilife Pokemon Center. Yazmyne is waiting until a man walks in looking her Nurse Joy. They speak for a moment and the nurse directs the man to Yazmyne, who has to sign for a package. Yazmyne does so, and Jillian and Cody walk in. Yazmyne explains she got a package, which she opens to reveal a taffeta ballgown with wrapped empire waistline delicately sprinkled with beads and crystals. Yazmyne unfurls it even more to see the dropped waist and corset finished with a beautiful caught-up skirt decorated with bead-work. Jillian finds the absolutely beautiful and Yazmyne reads a card that says "Love, Mother." Yazmyne does not understand why she has to have this frilly dress, and Jillian explains that Coordinators commonly dress-up for Sinnoh Super Contests. Yazmyne finds it lovely, but silently wonders how she'll carry it with her. Carrying her dress, Yazmyne, Jillian, and Cody go to the Jubilife Contest Hall, where Jillian is keeping her costume. Yazmyne asks where Ethan is and Jillian relays that he's already at the Contest Hall. When they reach, Ethan shows his new Sinnoh Contest Pass. He and Jillian happily relay they intend to enter their first Contest together. Yazmyne believes Ethan wants to do both, but Ethan just says that he wants to try it and if he makes it the battle round, he and Kricketune will show off some of their new moves for the Oreburgh Gym. Yazmyne finds that to be an awesome idea. Again, Yazmyne is called to the main desk, where it shows that she did not pick up her Ball Capsule or Seals. Once again, Yazmyne is stunned, as she has no idea what the lady is talking about. Once again, Jillian has to explain the rules of Sinnoh Contests that use Seals to show off the Pokemon upon entrance. Yazmyne decides to roll with it and a girl watching gives Yazmyne a sharp glare though none of them realize it. Everyone steps outside for a moment, and Ethan hopes to go over some more battling moves with Kricketune while Jillian teaches Yazmyne about Seals. Yazmyne tells Ethan the Contest is between two to four hours so wearing out Kricketune is not the best move, which Cody repeats. Jillian shows show Seals works by using a Flame Seal to summon Pachirisu. Yazmyne found it really cool and wonders if Seals could be incorporated into appeals. Jillian says she never thought of it and has not seen it done before. With only a short time before the Contest, a echo goes throughout the city, alerting everyone that the Jubilife Contest will be shortly. All contestants are to get dressed while people who have bought tickets are advised to get to the Contest Hall and get the best seats. Yazmyne and her friends head backstage. Yazmyne gets dressed in her sapphire attire; however, he also wears two eight jewel-encrusted bracelets and a two necklaces, one longer than the other, her hair also wonderfully curled. Yazmyne receives admiration from some of the other girls and Cody gives her compliments. He looks at those jewels and wonders if she found them in the Sinnoh Underground. Yazmyne is not sure what that is, explaining that she won these jewels in a competition in the Riau Region. They are known as the Elemental Gems and she decided to fashion them into jewelry after she won the competition. Ethan then steps out in a nice black tuxedo with his Turtwig. Finally, Jillian emerges in a a pink dress with a large red ribbon tied the back with flat matching shoes and pink earrings, her hair loosely curled as well. The girls exchange compliments with Yazmyne again explaining her jewels. Yazmyne's Espeon sees an Umbreon and instinctively wants to meet it. Yazmyne sees Espeon wondering and follows her to the Umbreon. Espeon warmly greets Umbreon, but the Pokemon is rather standoffish. Yazmyne finds Umbreon's coat to be just beautiful as its yellow rings are just glowing naturally. She wants to know who Yazmyne's trainer is and the trainer reveals herself. Yazmyne introduces herself with a handshake the girl does not reciprocate. The girl introduces herself as Shaina and she knows exactly who Yazmyne is, the girl who got lucky once. Yazmyne does not understand and Shaina relays that Yazmyne winning the Kanto Grand Festival on her first try was dumb luck and she does not have any right to be a Legendary Coordinator. Yazmyne jests that with her last two Grand Festival defeats that she forgets she is one. But she admits that her journey in Kanto has been her crowning achievement and hopes to top it one day. Shaina bitterly says that so as she refuses to focus on an aspect of battle she'll continue to be second rate. Ethan and his friends catch up to Yazmyne and they meet Shaina, who is leaving. Judging from Ethan and Jillian's attire, she realizes those two will be in the contest as well. She wishes them the best but promises Yazmyne to crush her as soon as she can. Ethan wants to know what that was all about. Yazmyne says she has no idea. The Jubilife Contest Hall is filled with people aiming to see a wondrous Contest. The Contest's emcee shows off the Jubilife Ribbon that the Coordinators will all be competing for. The emcee introduces the three judges, Nurse Joy, the Poketech President, and a member of the Pokemon Coordinator Society. Lisa is watching from home. The Jubilife Hall roof opens up for an open appeal stage. On the Jubilife Appeal Stage, Marian introduces the first Coordinator, Shaina of Canalave City. Shaina, and she calls out her Cherubi in a fire seal, which Jillian finds interesting for a Grass-Type. Ethan registers Roselia into his Pokedex. Cherubi opens by throwing an orb of light into the sky. The light erupts Cherubi a bright flash with the power of Sunny Day. The light hits Roselia's body beautifully, causing her to sparkle. Roselia then performs a Magical Leaf, causing light green leaves to twirl around her. The light from Sunny Day hits the leaves, causing them to illuminate a sparkling white hue. The judges marvel at Shaina and Cherubi's spectacular appeal, a fantastic way to show off a Grass-Type Pokemon. Screenshots of other appeals are shown until it is Yazmyne's turn, and Shaina wants to see what Yazmyne's got at first hand. Jillian formally introduces herself to Shaina and explains that Yazmyne is her cousin. Jillian's not sure how the two got off to a bad start, but Jillian promises that her causing will put on a show to wow them one way or another. When Yazmyne walks out, she walks out with Shinx, wanting Shinx to see what it's like to be on the appeal stage. For her appeal, Yazmyne calls on Espeon to emerge in snowflakes and light-blue glitter. Espeon poses with confidence. Yazmyne's appeal is but one command: Morning Sun. Espeon's whole body glows white, then all around her glows yellow with yellow rays of light shine outward from Espeon's body. The audience is dazzled by the bright light. When the light fades, Espeon's pristine light purple glitters to amazement of the crowd as well as the lovestruck Shinx. Watching, Lisa praises Yazmyne and Espeon on such a perfect performance, something Shaina bitterly acknowledges. Shaina comments that it was flawless performance of light, far more superior that her technique with Roselia. The judges compliment Yazmyne and Espeon's light was well balanced; it wasn't blinding, the perfect amount of light to allow people to see without averting their gaze. Nurse Joy explains that that light performance was a brilliant two-fold performance to demonstrate the amount of light Espeon could generate then show how the residual effects showcase Espeon's pristine fur. The final judge, however, criticizes Yazmyne using a snowflake ball capsule when it was unrelated to her appeal. Despite that last comment, Yazmyne earns her applause. Jillian expresses sorrow for anyone who has to follow-up that appeal. Ethan points out that he's going up next, causing Jillian to pause. When Ethan is called out, he sends out Turtwig in colorful line seals. Turtwig releases sharp Razor Leaf into the air and follows with Grassy Terrain. Turtwig illuminates a lime green, which ends from his body across the entire stage. The sharp leaves then descend to the stage in an appeal of spring. Yazmyne says it wasn't bad. Jillian is up second-to-last. Backstage, she and Chimchar share a high five and promise to do their best. On stage in her pink dress, Jillian calls out Chimchar in blue party favors. Chimchar zooms across the stage in a Flame Wheel, displaying incredible speed. He then darts into the air, uncurls and spins with Ember creating a ring of small flames that dispersed into glittering puffs, just as he practiced. Chimchar lands and he bows with Jillian. Ethan, Cody, Yazmyne, and Shaina found the appeal very cute, befitting Chimchar. Jillian is relieved it's over, but Cody says she has to make it past the second round first. She, Yazmyne, Ethan, and Cody await the results. Major Events *Yazmyne receives her first dress for Sinnoh Contests from her mother *Yazmyne and Jillian meet Shaina, their newest rival *Shaina is revealed to own an Umbreon and a Cherubi *Ethan recieves a Sinnoh Contest Pass and registers for the Jubilife Contest *Yazmyne, Jillian, Ethan, and Shaina enter the Jubilife Contest Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Shaina *Nurse Joy *Emcee *Civilians Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Umbreon (Shaina's) *Cherubi (Shaina's) *Spinda *Lickitung *Dustox *Skiploom *Masquerain *Weepinbel *Clefairy *Aipom *Jigglypuff Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Sinnoh Dreams